The Adventures of Niels
by ZealanderTheWicked
Summary: Being the new kid isn't easy, Niels is a teen from Norway and the Cousin of Tweek Tweak, can he survive the South Park boys Oc is mine
1. Chapter 1

./New story, My Oc Niels 'Bae' Bondivik', Once Upon A Time fans? heuheuheu, no pairing yet maybe i'm still thinking

Chapter one

New school,new friends,ugh,I hate my life

I'm sorry let me start at the beginning. My name is Neils 'Bae' Bondivik, I'm 16 and I was transferred to South Park High.

I'm living with my cousin Tweek, half cousin, well not even half his Mothers sister was adopted so we aren't related seeing how i'm Norwegian and he's American.

Today's the first day of the year and i'm not going to handle it, i'm not that well in English so I know people are going to make fun of me.

Well lets start shall we?

Neils Pov

I woke up at 4:00 am, earlier than anyone in the house, besides Twee, he just feel asleep. I went to the restroom and combed my blondish whitish hair, putting on a shirt that had the 'Tardis' on it, with a black coat and black boots. I put my glasses on and got my back pack and headed down stairs to where the store is, I went up to my uncle ''Ah, Hello Neils! Coffee?'' He asked with a smile.

I nodded ''Black'' I said as he handed the coffee to me ''This is the best in town,like a smiling child on a cold storm'' he smiled making another stupid metaphor.

I grabbed my cup and headed out to the bust stop seeing for boys I stayed only 4 steps away, Not Interested in making friends I stayed silent but no one of them had to talk to me.

'Sup dude you new?' He asked, I looked at him, he wore a green hat and orange coat, I grunted in a reply.

They just stared at me ''O-kay anyways, i'm Kyle this is Stan, Cartman and Kenny' he said pointing to each boy ''You?'' I looked at him a grunted ''Niels'' I said in a very thick Norwegian accent, the fat one laughed and so did the others, I just waved it off I didn't care anyhow.

When the bus came, I was grossed out people kissing,throwing food, Ew ew ew.

I sat down next to the nearest kid that didn't look weird or stupid, He was a kid about my age, he wore a blue coat, a black and white shoes, he had blond hair and green light eyes. ''Helllooooo!'' he said cheerfully, I waved as a response ''I'm Jasper, but people call me Jas what about you?'' he said smiling.

''Niels- bae.'' I said two words only cause ya' now accent ''Ah, Bae is pretty~'' he said talking fast while grasping on the strings on his jacket to keep his hands busy, ADHD came in mind.

When the school bus came to a stop I got off and waved goodbye to Jas, and stepped in the school walking to my Class and waiting by the side.

All the other kids were already in there staring at me, uncomfortably, I looked to see Jas, oh sweet were in the same class.

''Okay this is the new student Niels Bondivik, he's from Norway so be nice, he doesn't know much English so don't be little asses, come up here Niels.'' he said as I walked up hands in my pockets

''Go on'' he said swaying his hands back and forth. Thinking about the English language I said a sentence ''I sixteen, from Norway, and male'' I said looking at the teacher who told be to continue ''I play violin, and the piano.'' I stopped realizing how weird my accent sounded very deep once again making 'Cartman' laugh.

''OMFG HE CAN'T SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH THAT ISN'T KEWL'' He laughed, shoving it off I sat down on my seat next to Tweek that Mrs,Garrison assigned to me.

After class-LUNCH!

I grabbed my bag and my papers standing up,I looked down at tweek who was a lot smaller than me, he stumbled on words but he always did that, me and him were never close, he just thought I was scary so I never tried to 'be family like' to him.

Following him (His Father told him to let me sit with him I had no say) to a lunch table with those four at the bus stop and a few other I sat down, ''G-guys -ACK- m-my d-d-dad asked me to OH GOD let him s-sit with me'' he said freaking out, a black kid, a kid who had cold eyes and a brown haired kid stared at me. someone finally broke silence ''How are you two related it's like tweek is so tweaky while your….Calm'' the brunette man said ''C-Cousins C-clyde'' tweek said to the Brunette ''Ohhh''

After that Stan looked at me ''So Niels…you play sports'' he said looking at my body, I wasn't buff but I wasn't wimpy I had enough muscles on me to be consider a man ''Jeg spiller ikke sport jeg er mer av en musiker selv'' I said Fuck messed that up, I didn't know the english sentence to….

Chapter one done


	2. So A Norwegian and an American fight

A/N: Sorry about the delay but i'm back on it

Chapter two: So a Norwegian and an American get into a fight

Stan's POV-

Neils was sitting next to us at lunch, he wasn't talking at all he kind of just listened to  
the others talk about some movie they saw. "So um Niels what type of music do you play?" you  
asked him with a smile "Piano and Viola." he said not looking up from his food "Wow that's  
gay." Cartman said, Niels scooffed and looked at the boy "Did anyone tell you you're very  
rude?" He asked crossing his arms "DId anyone ever tell you you're a faggot." "Well at least  
i'm not an idiot incapable of being quiet for 30 minutes." Replied the Norwegian "Ohhhhhh!"  
Said looked over to Cartman who got up and pointed to Niels "That's it after school  
me and you are going to fight got it?!" Cartman yelled at the uneffected Niels "Fine." He said  
Getting up and walking away still uneffected.

"D-dude w-why would you -ACK- C-Challenge my Cousin to a f-fight!?" Tweek asked Cartman who  
had a grin plasterd on his face "Because that faggot dared to disrespect me." He simply responded  
Oh you know this was bad news

After School (Fight) (Stan's POV)

There was were all in a circle chanting who we thought were going to win alot was for Cartman  
While some were for Niels. Cartman was pouncing in a circle leading him on "Come on 'Niels'  
Hit me I dare you." Niels didn't respond he just pinched his nose and took his glasses off  
Finally moving he had a direct to Cartmans nose "OH SHIT!" Clyde yelled out of surprise.

No one expected it to cause blood but there was a Cartman with a bloody nose, Cartman wipped his  
face and through a punch instantly hitting his stomach making Niels grunt and clench his stomach  
Niels didn't take kindly to this because he grabbed Cartmans shirt and through three punches.

It went on like this for a while before Cartman hit the ground but Niels left before he could  
get up. "Dude he beat your ass!" Clyde said laughing along with Token and Craig "Shut up!"  
Cartman yelled. You laughed with them you didn't expect that.

Craigs POV:

After the fight you Tweek,Token and Clyde headed to Tweeks so he could check on his cousin.

"N-niels!" he yelled knocking on the Norwegians door, Niels opened it his face covered in  
bandages "Hm?" he asked looking down at tweek "A-are you okay?" He asked worried "Fine.'' He  
simply said before shutting the door.

/Short but just wanted to get this out

Bye Kisses I promise that I will make a long chapter, Also please tell me if you think Jas and Niels should get together


End file.
